Chronicle Victorious Style
by jokerwrites
Summary: This story is inspired by the movie Chronicle. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles Victorious Style

Chapter 1: How it Began

Summary: This story is inspired by the movie Chronicle, however, it will only feature the Victorious characters. Robbie will play the role of Andrew Detmer, Andre will be Matt Garetty (Andrew's cousin), and Beck will play the role of Steve Montgomery. The origin of their powers will come from the movie, but the story will be different and will not end like the movie did.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or the Movie Chronicle.

Andre and Robbie were like brothers, that is to say that they grow up together. Their parent had been friends since before the two boys were born. When they were younger Andre enjoy hanging out with Robbie, even though he carried a puppet with him everywhere he went. And despite Andre's calm nature he never let anyone pick on Robbie about it, cause Robbie was family and you always protect family. As the years when on the boys grow apart. The puppet thing had gotten annoying and by time they entered high school the two rarely spoke to each other, this didn't stop Andre from looking out for Robbie. They just didn't really hang out anymore. Andre spent most of his time hanging out with the popular kids like Jade, Beck, Tori, and Cat. While Robbie was branded a geek and was pretty much a loner. Their senior year of high school Andre became more adamant about changing Robbie's reputation, because after all he still consider him family. Weird awkward family you did your best to avoid, but family non the less. To accomplish this Andre took the puppet, Rex, and put it in a wood chipper. Robbie hadn't acknowledged Andre's existence for a week after that. However, Robbie's parents agree that it needed to be done.

"Get up you big baby. Your going to be late for school." Andre tells Robbie flipping over his mattress.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Robbie snaps.

"With the key your parents gave me. Now get ready. You're roll with me today. We leave in 30 minutes." Andre answers.

"I'm not going to school today. I'm still in mourning." Robbie replies.

"If you don't forget that stupid puppet and get ready I'm gone put my boot up yo ass!" Andre says hitting Robbie in the head with a pillow. "29 minutes." He adds as he leaves the room.

Robbie gets up and gets ready for school, he makes it to Andre's car with only a minute to spare. "You made it. Good, I thought I was gonna have to drag your ass out of there." Andre tells him.

They drive to school in silence before Robbie finally speaks. "You didn't have to put him in the wood chipper you know." Robbie says.

"Not talkin' bout that fucking puppet anymore." Andre responds reaching into his back seat a pulling out a black bag. "Here this is for you." He says.

Robbie takes the bag and opens it. "A camera. What I'm I suppose to do with this." Robbie asks.

"Chronicle my rise to greatness." Andre says with a smile. "I mean I was one of only two freshmen to start varsity and I made the state team four years in a row."

"So did Beck and he's the Quarterback." Robbie responds.

"And I'm the teams star wideout and defensive back. Besides we're a team, like Superman and Batman. But seriously record how your life is now so that when you make it to the top you can look back on all of that and laugh." Andre tells him. "And that redhead you like is videotaping our last year of high school, maybe you can ask her for pointers."

They arrive to school and Andre sneaks up behind a Goth girl with dark-haired and a blue streak and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey Babe I missed you." He tells her. She immediately turned around and engages him in a more passionate kiss.

When they break apart she looks over at Robbie, "Don't tell me you started hanging out with the puppet boy again." Jade spits.

"Come on babe. The guy's like my brother can't you be a little nicer to him?" Andre asks.

"I guess. At least he's not caring around the stupid puppet anymore." Jade answers and gives Andre a peck on the lips.

Beck and Tori arrive and greet the three. "Robbie this is Beck and his girl Tori. Beck, Tori this is my boy Rob" Andre says.

"Why must I be introduced as his girl?" Tori asked.

"So you're not my girl anymore. Okay then. Hey Cat." Beck says calling over to a cute redhead.

"Don't you even dare." Tori response.

"I was just calling her over to introduce her to Robbie." Beck tells his girlfriend giving her a reassuring kiss.

The redhead bounces over squealing about tonight's rave. "You guys are coming tonight right?" She asked with her camera in the face of the two couples.

"Of course we are." Beck answers. "What kind of party would it be if me and Dre weren't there." Beck adds giving Andre a high five.

"Cat I want you to meet Andre's brother." Jade tells her friend with a smirk. Cats head bounces back and forth between the two boys.

"They don't look like they're related." Cat finally tells the group causing everyone but her to laugh.

"No Cat we're not blood relative we just grow up like brothers. Robbie this as Cat and Cat this as Robbie." Andre says. "You got to love her, right?" Andre remarks toward his ditzy redheaded friend.

"Yeah. You use to bring that puppet to school everyday." Cat says.

"Yeah, that was me." Robbie response.

"That was really weird, but at least you stopped. This one time my brother…." Cat starts but Andre interrupts.

"Robbie's decide he wants to record his last year and I was hoping you could give him same pointers." Andre tells Cat.

"Sure. You should come to the rave tonight." Cat tells Robbie.

"Sounds like a date….I mean plan. Sounds like a plan." Robbie stammers.

The group laughs and Andre only shake his head with a 'You got to be kidding me' look on his face. Later that night Andre tried to help Robbie meet people at the rave, but Robbie gets anger at the attendees for referring to him as Andre and Beck's friend instead of by his name and leaves the rave, downhearted. Outside he sees a bright light streaking to the ground and feels a light tremor. Robbie heads towards the nearby woods hoping to get what he just saw on film. Beck and Andre emerge from the rave in time to see Robbie disappear into the woods and head out after him. The two catch up to Robbie standing next to a hole in the ground that emits a loud strange noise.

"You guys hear that?" Robbie asks.

"There's something down there." Beck responds.

"No shit Sherlock." Andre replies. "I'm going down there."

"Wait, wait. Maybe we should call the cops, M.I.B., or something." Robbie says.

"Yeah. We shouldn't go. If this was a movie you'd be the first to die." Beck says to Andre.

"That's just fucked up." Andre responds.

"Don't blame me. Blame Hollywood." Beck replies.

"I'm going. You pusses can stay up here if you want." Andre says jumping into the hole.

Beck looks at Robbie, "I hope you're wear your big boy drawers. Son." He says as he to jumps in.

Robbie hesitantly crawls in after they using the light from his camera to look for his friends as he calls out their names. When he round a corner Beck pops up out of nowhere scaring the shit out of him.

"My bad. I couldn't resist." Beck apologized

"You guy have to check this shit out son." Andre yells to his two friends.

They follow his voice to a cavern and discover a large crystalline object glowing blue. As Robbie films, the object glows red. Andre begins to clutch his head and scream out in pain as his nose bleeds profusely before dropping to the ground followed by Beck and finally Robbie. The camera goes out.

**Arthur's notes: I decided to end the first chapter there. I will update as possible but I'm also working on another story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicle Victorious Style

Chapter 2: The Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or the Movie Chronicle.

A few hours later the three boys began to regain consciousness. They had somehow awoke back near the barn in which the rave was held.

"Guys! Guys!" Robbie yells to his friends after waking up.

"Dude. Can you quit yelling. I feel like I have a massive hangover." Beck responds.

"How the fuck did we get back here?" Andre asks cause the two other boys to notice their surroundings.

"I don't know." Robbie answers.

"Hey Rob check the camera." Andre tells him as they stand to there feet.

They watch the footage of the large crystalline object glowing blue and then glows red, as Andre begins to clutch his head screaming out in pain as his nose bleeds profusely before dropping to the ground followed by Beck and finally Robbie and the camera goes out.

"No way. That shit can't be real man." Beck says shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know I didn't edit the video." Robbie replies. "Do you think we should go back and look for that crystal?" He adds.

"Hell no." Beck and Andre answer in unison.

"We getting the hell out of here." Andre says. Beck and Robbie nod in agreement.

The boys make they way to their respected vehicles and leave. Andre drops Robbie off at his house and tell him not to tell a soul. Cause the last thing they need is some guys in black suits taking them away to be dissected. Monday rolls around and Robbie enters the school to find Beck and Andre being yelled at by Tori and Jade.

"You left me at the rave without a ride Beck! I had to get Jade to bring me home and if Cat wasn't with us she would have probably buried me in the woods somewhere!" Tori yells while Beck smiles.

"She wouldn't have buried you." Beck replies.

"Yeah. I would have left you above ground for the bears." Jade responds. "And where the hell were you?" Jade asks looking at Andre.

"Um ….Robbie asked me to take him home." Andre answers shifting the blame to his friend.

"So it was your fault." Jade says with venom in her voice.

"What?" Robbie responds as he walks up to the two couples.

"It's okay babe. I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend." Andre tells Jade. Pulling her into a kiss. Jade deepens the kiss and when they finally break apart Jade is biting Andre lower lip.

"You Better." Jade tells him seductively.

"Same for you Beck." Tori says. Then her and Jade walk away.

"Real. You used me as a scapegoat." Robbie says to Andre.

"It was kind of your fault." Beck chimes in.

"Yeah. If we hadn't went look for you then we won't be in trouble." Andre responds.

"I wasn't the first one to jump in the hole, nor was I the second." Robbie remembers them.

"You wanted to know what it was just as much as we did. You were just scared." Andre replies.

"I wasn't scared, I was cautious. We all know that curiosity killed the cat." Robbie responds.

"Why would you want to kill me." Cat asks with a look of shock across her face.

"No Cat….I would never want to hurt you….I was…." Robbie stammers trying to find the right words.

Andre walks over to the little redhead and puts an arm around her shoulder. "It's just an old expression Cat. Warning you to be cautious. Beside, Robbie would never want anything to happened to you. Between you and me, he thinks you're cute and has a crush on you." Andre tells her, cause her to giggle. Robbie puts his head down and stares at the floor. "Well we better get going." Andre says to Beck and they walk off.

"So you think I'm cute." Cat says to Robbie.

"Absolutely….I mean yeah." Robbie says trying to sound cool.

"Well maybe we could go see a movie or something." Cat responds.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan. How about Friday." Robbie responds nonchalantly.

"Sounds like a date." She smiles. Cat walks away leaving Robbie last in thought, he doesn't even realize that Andre and Beck had circled around to watch him and Cat. After watching Robbie just stand there for two minutes Beck finally says something,

"Why are you just standing there?" Beck asks and Robbie whips his head around to see the two laughing at him.

"I think he jizzed on himself when she said 'sounds like a date.' Andre laughs.

"No Rob. Say it ain't so." Beck says echoes Andre's laughter.

"Is it real that easy to get a date?" Robbie asks. The two boys stop laughing and stare at him.

"Yeah. You asks a girl out, if she says 'yes' you got a date. If she says 'no' you move on to the next one." Beck answers.

"Are you telling me you've never been on a date?" Andre asks.

"Not one my parents didn't set up." Robbie answers.

"That not something I think I would have shared." Andre tells him shaking his head in disbelief, then walks off to class. The others follow suit.

Everything was normal for the guys as they tried to push the thoughts of the mysterious crystal out of their heads. They made a pact to never speak of it again. Even though Robbie watched the video of the cavern every night. He couldn't shake a weird feeling he had about the whole situation, but he would be the first to find out that they had changed.

Sunday night, a week and two days after the cavern incident, Robbie was sound asleep when a searing pain awoke him causing him to fall to the floor. He realized he was half way across the room, away from his bed, when he got up shaken by the pain which had awoken him. He noticed his nose was bleeding heavily, and rushes to the bathroom to grab a towel to stop the bleeding. After five minutes the bleeding finally stops, and Robbie washes his face. He attempts rationalize what had happen believing that he most have been sleepwalking and walk into a wall causing his bloody nose and him to fall. Robbie then heads back to his room and lies back down trying desperately to get some more sleep before school, and to forget that all to familiar pain. He can't fall back to sleep and was going to check his phone to see what time it was. Robbie kept his phone on the other side of his room, near the door, to make sure he actually got up when his alarm went off for school. A lethargic Robbie set up and reached out for his cell phone, briefly forgetting it was across the room. To his shock and surprise the cell phone flew off the dresser and into his hand. Robbie immediately drop it after realizing what had happen. He attempts to repeat the feat and waves his hand over his cell in an attempt to make it move.

"Up. Come. Abracadabra." He says, but the phone doesn't move. Robbie begins to pace the room talking to himself. He knew what had happened was real it wasn't a dream. He stopped pacing and turned to his phone, reaching out his hand he envisioned the phone rising to him and to his surprise it quickly did. After repeating the feat with different objects Robbie decided to call Andre.

"Man it's five in the morning, what the hell you want?" Andre says answering his phone.

"Dude, I have to show you something." Robbie responds.

"Well it better to wait till after seven." Andre snaps.

"No it can't, call Beck and meet me at the football field in 30 min." Robbie said sounding like the situation was a matter of life and death.

Andre agrees, hearing the sense of urgency in Robbie's voice, and hangs up to call Beck. The three made up to the football field 20 minutes later.

"So what was so important that I had to get out of bed this early and come to school?" Beck asks while Robbie set up his camera.

"Something happened to us in that cave guys." Robbie responds.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Beck replies.

"Wait I can prove it, watch this." Robbie says throwing a baseball as hard as he can down the football field, he then extends his hand causing the ball to stop in mid air and return back to him. Andre and Beck look on in amazement.

"Do that again." Andre demands and Robbie repeats the feat.

"How did you do that?" Beck asks.

"I don't know. I kind of discovered it by accident, this morning I was reaching for my cell phone and envisioning it flying into my hand and it did." Robbie responds.

"Let me try." Andre says reaching out his hand for the baseball. He throws the ball as hard as he can and tries to make it stop and return to him, however the ball simply stops in midair and then falls to the ground.

"You're trying too hard just imagine it coming back to you." Robbie tells him.

"Yeah man, the face you were making made you look like you were constipated or something." Beck laughs.

"Try again." Robbie says extending his hand causing the ball to return to him. "Just envision it." He adds.

Andre again throws the ball as hard as he can and extends his hand, the ball stops in midair before quickly returning right back to Andre hand. "Oh shit, it worked." Andre tells them.

"Dude. Your nose is bleeding." Beck points out.

"Give it a little while. It'll stop." Robbie informs them. "Your up next Beck." He adds.

"Dre are you okay?" Beck asks look at Andre, who had retrieved two towels from his bag.

"Yeah man. Didn't be a pussy." Andre answers, tossing him a towel.

"Anything you guys can do, I can do better." Beck responds take the ball from Robbie. He throws it as hard as he can and raises his hand like Robbie and Andre did, but the ball just kept going until it hit the ground a good distant away from them.

"Apparently not." Andre laughs.

"I get another shot, it took you two tries." Beck points out.

"Yeah, but at least I stopped the ball on my first try." Andre says.

"Whatever man. Can one of you make it come back or what?" Beck asks.

"I got it." Andre responds. He stares down field and suddenly the ball fly toward them narrowly missing Beck's head.

"What the fuck man?" Beck yells.

"My bad. I guess I had less control cause I didn't use my hands." Andre replies.

"Here Beck." Robbie says handing him the ball.

Beck again throws it as hard as he can and raise his hand, but this time the ball stops in midair briefly and then falls to the ground..

"And strike two." Andre laughs.

Robbie starts to extend his hand, but Beck stops him. "Wait. I got this." Beck says, take a deep breath and extending his hand again. The ball quickly flies off the ground and into his hand. "That's what I'm talking bout!" Beck yells as he is congratulated by his friends, while wiping away the blood from his nose. The three practice their new found powers a few more time before Andre recommends they stop.

"Look school is going to start in a little more than hour. We need to stop before someone sees us." Andre tells them.

"Yeah, we can met up after school to practice some more." Robbie says.

"Can't." Beck responds. "Tori's making me take her shopping to make up for leaving her with Jade." Beck adds.

"And you say I'm scared of my girlfriend." Andre laughs.

"So you in?" Robbie asks Andre.

"Nah. Hanging with Jade at her house." Andre replies.

"Told you you were afraid of her." Beck says.

"No, Not at all. It just when Jade's happy, I get to be happy. If you feel me." Andre says giving Beck a fist bump.

"Why do you think I'm going shopping." Beck says with a smile. "Beside, I thought you and Cat had something planned. Tori said Cat was looking forward to it." Beck tells Robbie.

"Man Cat is Jade's best friend. You'll need a lot more power than you got to stop Jade if you hurt Cat." Andre tells Robbie placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"We shouldn't change our routines, we don't even know it this power will even least. We can met up and practice when the girls are busy." Beck says.

Andre and Robbie nod and the three leave the field and head towards school. A week later Robbie records Andre, Beck, and himself as they display even stronger telekinetic abilities, but their noses start to bleed if they overexert themselves. Andre believes that their abilities function like a muscle, grow more powerful with uses, which appears to stop the nosebleeds. The three decide to return to the woods and find the crystal, in hopes it could lead to some answers. They arrive to find that the hole had collapsed and that the sheriff's department was sealing off the area for safety. However, there were way to many people out there to just be from their sheriff's department, plus some were wearing hazmat gear.

**Author's Notes: That it for Chapter 2. In Chapter 3 they will use their powers a lot more. And for the purpose of this story Jade and Beck never dating. Jade and Andre have been a couple since freshmen year. Tori and Beck have been together since sophomore year. Hope you're enjoying the story, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicle Victorious Style

Chapter 3: Boys will be Boys

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't update this story in awhile, but here's the latest chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or the Movie Chronicle.

The three boys aren't worried by what they saw in the woods, even if those people in hazmat suit were from the government or something there was no way trace anything back to them. Those woods were popular and a lot of kids from the local schools hung out there all the time. So even if the did find something they had left behind the sheriff's department would not find it out of the ordinary. All they had to do was keep a low profile. The three are a lot stronger than they use to be, not longer needing to use the hands to accurately use their powers. Which made the temptation of use them in public even stronger. A temptation they soon gave in to. They started recording themselves using their abilities to prank people at a mall. First scaring a little girl with a floating teddy bear while yelling 'stay in school' from the next isle. Then Andre tried, telekinetically, to take some gum out of the mouth of some guy standing at a magazine rack. However, he only managed to send the guy cashing into the rack in front of him and Andre, Robbie, and Beck started running out the store.

"Why are we running guys? They don't know it was us. So why are we running?" Beck whisper.

Outside the three joked around until a lady parked a few spaces down from them, and went into the store.

"Check this. The gum thing was a nice try, but this will be epic.," Beck says standing up from the hood of the car and focusing on the car that had been just parked. To Andre and Robbie surprise Beck was able to slide the car over to the next row. "That's what I'm talkin' bout. Beck Oliver for president." Beck says with a grunt.

"Calm down Canadian." Andre laughs.

"How did no one see that, we're out in the open. Wait, and here comes the nosebleed." Robbie adds.

"I feel like I'm having a face period." Beck says cleaning his bloody nose.

"Look she's back." Andre tells them. They watch the lady as she looks around for her car and add various commentary to the scene. Finally the woman locates her car and the friends erupt with laugher. The woman turns to stare at the teens.

"Just ignore us. W-we're Mormons." Andre tells her. Causing the trio to laugh even harder.

After that they had lunch at a diner where Robbie informed his friends that they can use telekinesis to create a barrier around themselves to protect they from harm.

"Just trust me and put your hand on the table." Robbie tells Andre.

"There is no way I'm going to let you stab me with a fork." Andre relies.

"Come on man, if you focus it can't hurt you." Beck says.

"That you let him stab you." Andre answers.

"Quit being a baby and trust me bro." Robbie says.

"Fine! But you better give me a countdown." Andre responds.

"I will man, trust me." Robbie answers. And as soon as Andre places his hand on the table Robbie slams the fork down on it, causing the fork is bent but Andre's hand is unharmed.

"We're going to have to pay for that now." Beck laughs.

"Beck give it a shot." Andre tells him.

"No. No." He says. "But I'm beginning to think we should use these abilities for more important things." Beck adds.

"Like what?" Robbie asks.

"Look behind you." Beck responds.

As three extremely attractive girls pass the window behind them, Beck causes their dresses to fly up.

"That's your idea of important?" Robbie asks.

"Why yes. Yes it is." Beck smirks.

On their way back home a crazed driver begins to follow their car very closely and blowing his horn at them. Robbie was about to use his powers to teach the driver a lesson, when he sped up and cut over into on coming traffic. This caused a mini van in the other lane to veer off road in an attempt to avoid the crazed driver. The mini van ended up going into a near by river and Robbie quickly used his powers on the offending vehicle to make sure he stopped, sending it crashing into the safety wall. The three get out and went to help the occupants of the mini van. Beck jumps into the water and tries to open the vehicle's door.

"I can't get the door open!" Beck yells as he comes up for air.

"We'll try to go in through the back!" Andre responds running toward the water.

"No. That might cause it to sink faster." Robbie tells his friend. "I'm gonna try and pull it out." Robbie adds focusing on the van. He manages to stop it from sinking more, but can't pull it back out. "It's too heavy." Robbie says as his nose begins to bleed.

Andre joins Robbie and together they are able to lift it above the water, but are unable to bring it to land. "Beck push it to land!" Andre yells, and the three manage to get the van back on land. Though their noses are bleeding from overexertion they don't have the time to rest. They quickly open the doors to find a woman and a teen girl unconscious in the front seats and a toddler crying in the back. Robbie takes the crying child and calls 9-1-1, while Beck and Andre perform CPR on the others. After a few minutes the females began to cough up the water that was trapped in their lungs, and Andre, Robbie, and Beck breath a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think they were going to make it. That idiot almost killer them." Robbie says still trying to comfort the crying child.

"Damn it!" Andre yells racing back toward the road.

"Where are you going?" Beck questions.

"Whoever was driving that truck might be hurt! Stay with them, I'll go check on the other vehicle!" Andre yells back to his friends. He arrive at the other vehicle to find an unconscious man with a huge gash on his head. Andre uses his powers to force open the jammed door of the truck and places the unconscious man on the ground as he hears sirens from the ambulance approaching in the distance. Andre thanks God that two ambulances showed up a quickly flags down the first one. As EMTs treat the unconscious man, Andre take the second group to the river were the van is. When they make it river side, Andre notice that Beck was speaking to a Sheriff Deputy Vega, Tori's dad.

"So you three were just driving along when y'all noticed the van river side and pulled over to investigate?" Deputy Vega asks Beck.

"yes sir that's what happened." Beck replies.

"So how did the van get out of the water?" Deputy Vega questions.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beck responds.

"The van, how did it get out of the water? The driver says the last thing she remembers was being unable to stop the van from going into the river, before water filled the front part of the van and she lost consciousness." He informs Beck.

"Sorry, I'm not sure how it got out. Maybe the other driver up the road pulled it out and tried to flee the scene before anyone come arrive." Beck answers.

"What about you Andre." Deputy Vega asks turning to face the boy.

"Huh," was all Andre could manage to say.

"Is there anything you want to add to what Beck said?" Deputy Vega questions.

"No sir. That exactly how it went down." Andre answers.

Deputy Vega surveyed the surrounds. "Well if that's all you three saw you can go then, but I'll be in touch if I have anymore questions." He tells the boys.

"Yes sir." The boy say in unison and start to leave.

"How's the other driver." Deputy Vega asks one of the EMTs.

"Still unconscious and he's pretty beat up, but he's stable." The EMT responds.

The word resonate in Andre's mind, but he has no clue why. The guy was driving like an idiot and he almost kill a family, _but what if he had a reason_ he thinks to himself. Andre walked back to the car in silence and stay quiet as they drove away.

"Dude what is your problem? We're heroes. This is what we should do with our powers. I mean the pranks were a blast, but we can really make a difference." Robbie says.

"And end up locked in a government facility or worse. No thanks." Beck responds.

"What are you talking about." Robbie questions.

"Beck's right man. You didn't noticed how Deputy Vega surveyed the area before he let us go?" Andre asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Robbie replies.

"Are you serious?" Beck says slightly annoyed.

"There were only one set of tire tracks in that area and they came from that van. So how did the van get out of the water without something to pull it out." Andre says, it's not a question.

"I get it. We couldn't really explain what happen without revealing our powers." Robbie responds.

"Give the boy a cookie." Beck says.

"More importantly I think we should hold back on using our powers, especially against people." Andre suggests.

"Is this about the driver of that truck? I didn't mean to hurt him, but he had to be stopped. He was driving like a mad man and could have hurt more people. He got what he deserved." Robbie states.

"The dude was driving like he was crazy. Plus he ran that family off the road and tried to keep going." Beck adds.

"But what if he had a reason? I mean nothing excuses what he did, I just saying that if Jade was hurt or in trouble I'd do anything to get to her and with these powers that's scary." Andre responds.

The rest of the trip home is sent in silence as the others think about what Andre said. Andre drops his friends off then head over to Jade's house, more like her dad's mansion, but you'd never hear Jade brag. She actually didn't like spending time there without Andre or Cat around, if she was desperate she'd even settle for Tori. Her dad was hardly ever home, one time Andre spent an entire week there and he never saw Mr. West.

Andre knocks on the door and smiles when his girlfriend opens it. "Hi babe…" Andre's cut off by Jade slamming the door in his face. Andre sighs and knocks again. "Can I at least know what I did wrong." He yell through the door.

An annoyed Jade swings the door open. "Never said you did anything, now go away."

"I love you too." Andre smiles. Jade tries to slam the door again but Andre blocks it with his foot.

"Move it, Harris." Jade says.

Andre raises an eyebrow. "Harris. You haven't called me that since junior high. I most have really done something bad." He comments.

"Move. Your. Foot. Now! Before. I. Cut. It. Off." She responds.

Andre slips into the house. "You called me 'Harris,' and now you're threatening 'me' with physical violence. I know something's wrong. Talk to me, Jade." He demands.

"They finalize it this week. They couldn't just let me have this one week to be happy." She tells him.

"Jade, I'm sorry. It's okay to cry, you know I'll never tell anyone." Andre replies hugging her.

Jade breaks away from him. "What is there to cry about? My moms been gone for a year and a half! I've known all along that they were never getting back together! I just didn't think they'd wait to the week of their first child's birthday to sign their damn divorce papers!" She yells at him.

"Sorry." Andre says.

"You already said that." Jade snaps. "This is exactly why I hate the idea of marriage and happy ends." She adds.

"Don't let your parents bad relationship influence ours. You'll always have me." Andre replies.

"Yeah, you're like a bad rash." Jade smirks. Andre can't help but smile at her response.

"And apparently you'll have Evan too. Ain't that right E? You were worried about your big sister weren't you?" Andre says noticing the little boy staring at they from the stairs.

"Evan! Didn't I tell you to go do your homework!" Jade yells sending the little boy running up the stairs.

"You should really be nicer to your little brother Jade, his only 11. Plus he really cares about you." Andre responds.

"That's because I'm the only one who pays attention to him who isn't getting paid to. I've been his de facto parent for the last two years." Jade says. "And I well not be nicer. He needs to learn to look after himself we're leave after graduation, remember." She adds.

"I thought you hated the idea of marriage?" Andre jokes.

"Who said anything about marriage? Why would I buy, when renting is so much easier." Jade responds with a smile.

"Wow, now I just feel cheap." Andre says as he feigns being hurt. "We could always bring him with us if you're worried about him." He adds.

"You're not worried about your little sister and they're the same age, so why should I be worried about him?" Jade responds.

"April has mom, even if my dad's always gone. Evan only has you." Andre answers.

"We're not have this discussion anymore, okay." She states. "Now entertain me." She demands.

"So I'm a jester now, for the wicked queen." Andre laughs.

"Snow White was a gank. The queen was the victim in my book." She smiles and kisses him.

**At Tori's House**

Beck stood at the front door of Tori's house hesitant to knock on the door since Deputy Vegas car was in the driveway. He want to see Tori, but he was also trying to avoid being interrogated. When Tori suddenly appeared at the door.

"Beck I was just on me way to see you." Tori tells him wrapping her arms around him. "But I wanted to stop and pick you up a present first." She adds.

Beck leans in and gives her a kiss. "And what did I do to deserve a gift?" He asks as he walks in and sits on the couch. Tori sits down next to him.

"You guys saved that family." Tori responds. "Sinjin's been looking for you guys." She adds.

"Why is Sinjin looking for us?" Beck questions. The true is he was afraid that the boy may have witnessed them using their powers to pull the van from the river.

"You really didn't recognize the girl from the accident? It was Courtney, his sister. You guys saved his mom, sister, and little brother." Tori answers.

"I guess things were just happening too fast for me to noticed. I don't think Robbie or Andre noticed it was her either, but why did Sinjin come here?" Beck responds.

"He said neither you, Andre, or Robbie were at your homes and he was afraid to check with Jade since she told him she'd cut a hole in his throat and pull his tongue through it if he spoke to her again." She tells him.

"Oh. Well we'll talk to him tomorrow at school than." Beck replies. "So your sister should be coming home soon, right?" Beck says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, in a few days. She still trying to transfer to a closer base, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon." She responds.

"I still can't believe, she of all people, joined the military." Beck says.

"I know, right." Tori replies. "But she's moving up the ranks fast. She already a second lieutenant. You should how good of a shot she is now, I think she's better than my dad." She adds.

"I think I'll pass. It's bad enough I have to worried about your dad. Now I have to worried about Trina going all 'G.I. Jane' on me if I mess up." Beck laughs.

"Then you better not screw-up Beckett." Tori smirks.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Beck responds and the two began to make out.

**At Cat's House **

Robbie had went over to Cat's after Andre had drop him off at home. What Andre had said about doing anything to get to Jade, if she was in trouble, made Robbie have a strong urge to see Cat. When She opened the door Robbie held the girl tightly as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I'm happy to see you too." She giggled.

The two spent hours talking about their friends, family, and some random things. Until they somehow landed on the subject of magic.

"I can't believe that you don't believe in magic." Robbie says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat responds.

"I'm just saying that magic is real." Robbie answers.

"It is not. Every trick is done with mirrors and wire, and it's all fake." Cat says.

"Magic is real and I'll prove it to you now." Robbie responds. "Do you had any cards?" He adds.

"Let me check." Cat answers as she leaves the room and return a short while later with a deck of cards.

Robbie disguised his powers as a display of magic. Pretending to accidentally drop all the cards on the floor, only to have they fly back up in to his hand. Cat watches on in amazement. Next he takes out his cell phone and levitates between his hand, Cat walks over and runs a finger along the outside of the phone to make sure there's no wire.

"How are you doing that?" She asks.

"Sorry, but a magician never reveals his secrets." Robbie tells her with a smile.

"Come on tell me." She pouts.

"Nope." He laughs.

"Pretty please." She says seductively and gives him a kiss.

"It's magic. Nothing surprise." He responds.

"What do you mean? That was amazing." She says.

"Compared to you, it's nothing surprise." He answers.

Cat smiles, leans in and kisses Robbie again.

**At An Unknown Location**

"Where was the object located?"

"About 15 klicks outside of town near an old barn, Captain Waters."

"Were there any sign of contact prior to our arrive on scene?"

"Yes ma'am, there was blood found in the area, but it's been contaminated and we've been unable to determine the type."

"What can you tell me about the blood?" Captain Waters asks.

"It's human. We think."

"I don't need guesses, I need definitive answers." Captain Waters snaps.

Another soldier walks into the office. "Captain Waters. Colonel Smith is here with The First and Second Lieutenants. Ma'am."

"Thank you. Corporal Roads." Captain Waters says to the soldier who had just entered the room. Turning her attention back to the soldier she had been speaking to, "Private Jones you have one hour to find me answers. You're dismissed." The Captain tells her.

"Show them in Corporal." The Captain tells him.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicle Victorious Style

Chapter 4: A family Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or the Movie Chronicle.

**At An Unknown Location**

"Colonel Smith. It's good to see you." Captain Waters says.

"You should learn to lie better, Captain. After speaking with Major Harris, I've decided to bring in some new blood to this unit. Introduce yourselves soldiers." Colonel Smith orders.

"Yes sir. Second Lieutenant Trina Vega, at your service ma'am." Trina replies.

"First Lieutenant James Harris, good to meet you Captain." James responds.

"Any relation to Major Adrian Harris?" Captain Waters asks.

"Yes ma'am. He's my uncle." James answers.

Captain Waters turns to Colonel Smith. "We finally get more members and the Major brings in family. You can't have approve of this sir?" The Captain says.

"I can. Seeing as both Lieutenants were chosen by me not the Major. They grow up here and will be able to get answers fast than the others, through their friends and family." Said the Colonel.

"Couldn't the Major get his son to gather information for him?" Captain Waters asks.

"Andre and his dad don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things ma'am. So he and Uncle Adrian…sorry. I mean Major Harris don't talk a lot." James answers.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway. You two head into city and find out what you can." Captain Waters orders.

"Yes Ma'am." Trina and James respond in unison and leave to room.

"If it makes you feel better Adrian isn't happy about James' present here either, but you'll both just have to deal with it." Colonel Smith tells the Captain before taking his leave.

**Outside the Compound**

"So.. Looks like we'll be working together, again." James says to Trina as they head into town.

"Yes Sir, First Lieutenant Harris. Sir." Trina responds.

"You don't have to call me that now Trina. It's just us." He tells her.

"As you wish, Sir." Trina replies. James lets out an annoyed sigh and the two continue their drive in silence.

James pulls into the Vega driveway around 10:30 p.m. "If you need transportation we can arrange to have a car drops off." He says to Trina.

"That won't be necessary Sir. My car is still here. Wouldn't want to waste the tax-payer's money now would we." She responds then grabs her bags to exit the vehicle. James grabs her by the hand.

"Trina. A lot of people said you wouldn't make it in the military and you proved them all wrong. At the rate you're going, I really believe, you could end your career as a Colonel or higher and I didn't want to be the one standing in the way of that." James states.

"I believe that choice should have been mine to make Sir. Beside you know you're the reason I joined. Someone has to protect you." Trina says jerking her hand away and slamming the door. James waits for Trina to enter the house before he drives off.

**Inside the Vega Household**

"Mom, Dad, Tori, guess who home for a visit?" Trina announces as she closes the door behind her. Holly and David, her mom and dad, come running down the stairs.

"Why didn't you call? I would have pick you up at the airport." Holly says hugging her daughter.

"James is on leave too and he already had a car waiting for him, so he gave me a ride." Trina answers.

"I don't like that boy. I know why you enlisted." Holly whispers to Trina before they break apart. Trina sighed and turn to her father.

"I don't know whether I should hug you or salute you." David says.

"If I get a choice, I want the hug." Trina replies.

"That's my girl." David responds while hugging her.

"Where's Tori?" Trina asks after her father had release their embrace.

"She went out with Beck, but they should be back by now." Holly informs her. As if on cue Tori walks in with Beck right behind her.

"Trina!" Tori screams as she runs to hug her big sister.

"So, why are you two getting in so late on a school night?" Trina asks.

"We went to see a movie and 10:35 it's late." Tori answers playing with hair. A dead giveaway to Trina that she was lying. Trina assume they were at Beck's RV doing things her little sister shouldn't be doing.

"Hey Beck, have you ever seen a military issued side arm up close?" Trina smirks looking over at him.

"Uh…no. Perhaps another time. It is a school night you know." Beck says before kissing Tori on the cheek. "See you at school tomorrow babe." He adds before quickly leaving.

"That wasn't funny Trina." Tori pouts.

"I laughed." Trina responds. Tori lets out a frustrated groan and heads upstairs.

"Talk to your daughter. She can't go around threatening to shoot people." Holly tells David as she too heads upstairs.

"Technically I only ask if he's seen a military issued side arm." Trina responds. When her mother disappears from sight, David mouths 'Good girl' to her.

"Don't you encourage her!" Holly yells from upstairs.

"How does she allows know?" Trina asks.

"I'll learned not to question it. It'll just make your head hurt." David laughs. "But you can cut the boy a little slack today. Him and his friends helped save a family earlier today." He adds.

"Friends?" Trina questions.

"Yeah. Andre Harris and Robert Shapiro." David answers.

"Robbie the weird kid with the puppet?" Trina responds.

"Yeah. That's the one, but he stopped carrying it around." David says.

"Since when are Beck and Robbie friends?" Trina asks.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your sister." David responds.

"So what did they do to help?" Trina asks.

"According to them they simply found the van on the river bank and when they open the doors water came out. The two people in the front were unconscious, so Beck and Andre performed CPR on them until they cough up some water and began breathing on their own. Robbie looked after the small child in the back if the vehicle and called 9-1-1, But there's something bothering me." David answer.

"What?" Trina questions.

"All the evidences pointed to the van ending up in the river and that fits with the drive's statement and the boys finding water in the van, but I can't explain how it got out. Something had to have pull it out, but there were no signs of another vehicle or anything in that area that could have moved it." David replies.

"May some fresh eyes can help." Trina responds.

"Don't worry yourself with this, the driver of the other vehicle confessed to driving recklessly. He was on his way to the hospital, his wife was in labor. He made it to the hospital, just not the way he wanted to, and now he's faces charges for Reckless endangerment." David tells Trina and gives her a kiss on the forehead before heading upstairs to bed.

Trina stays downstairs for awhile contemplating whether or not to report what her dad just told her to James. There was no evidence that the boys were really involved beyond what they had reported to her dad. So for the time being she decides to keep it to herself, but she'd keep an eye on them. The truth is she has no idea what they're really looking for and neither does James, their orders were simply to investigate any and all strange occurrences, but the last thing Trina ever wanted to do was accuse somebody of something without having all the information.

**At Jade's House**

Andre wakes up, get out of bed and checks the time. It's 6 in the morning, this gives him an hour to get home and get ready for school. Andre cover Jade back up and puts on his cloths, but before he starts to leave he takes a knee next to the sleeping Jade.

"You're so beautiful you make it hard for me to leave." He says to her softly, not wanting to wake her.

"Then don't." Jade responds opening her eyes. She wraps her arms around Andre's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Trust me I don't want to, but I can't go to school wearing the same cloths I had on yesterday." Andre replies kissing her back.

"Then we should ditch." Jade says bluntly.

"Don't you have a test today?" He asks.

"I'll make it up later." She smiles.

"I'm not going to let you blow off a test, Jade" Andre responds.

"Fine. Be back here at 7 to pick me up for school then." Jade says rolling over in her bed. Andre smiles and gives her a kiss on her neck. Jade smacks him in the face with a pillow.

"Don't start nothing you're not planning on finishing right now." She laughs.

"I love you." Andre responds leaving the room.

"Loser." Jade calls back to him.

**Andre's Home **

Andre made it home in 10 minutes, there was little to no traffic this morning. He sneaks in through his window and heads over to his dresser to grab some boxers so he can take a shower, this has become so routine to Andre that he doesn't even bother to turn on his light anymore. After he finishes his shower he sits on the edge of his bed and plugs in his cell phone, when he hears a voice.

"I demand dinner before I let anyone get into bed with me."

Andre race toward the light switch and turns it on to find his cousin James laughing in his bed. " James man, what the hell?" Andre says with his hand over his chest.

"Didn't think you would be needing your bed, so I borrowed it." James responds.

"Why didn't you just sleep in the guest room?" Andre questions.

"Why are you climbing through the window like an hour before you have to leave for school?" James counters.

"That's none of your business cuz." Andre responds.

"So, how is Jade?" James smiles.

"How's Trina?" Andre counters, knowing the two are no longer a couple.

"Okay, okay. Lets stop, truce." James says extending his hand for a handshake. "I'd hug you, but you're in your boxers and that would be kind of weird, right." He adds. Andre laughs and shakes his hand.

"I can't stick around long cuz, I have to get ready and pick Jade up for school." Andre says after a moment.

"Isn't that where you just came from?" James questions.

"Didn't judge me." Andre responds while getting dress.

**At School**

The Three couple sit outside talking while waiting for classes to started.

"So James is back in town?" Tori ask causing Andre to rise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Andre counter.

"Mom said he dropped Trina off yesterday." Tori responds.

"Yeah. Tell him thanks." Beck says sarcastically.

"What's your issue, hair?" Jade questions.

"Trina may have made tiny threat last night." Tori answers.

"Tiny threat? She all but said she was going to shot me." Beck responds.

"I think I'm starting to like Trina." Jade smirks.

"Seriously. Is there anyone outside of Andre you're nice to?" Tori asks.

"Cat." Jade responds.

"And you're okay with only having two people you're close to?" Robbie asks.

"You're tolerated Shapiro, but not to the point that you can question me, beside Tori said 'nice to' not 'close to.' This entire school want to be close to me, I have a lot of friends, because I'm popular. Unlike you the loser who has only five people who are willing to talk to him, and I only do it to made Andre happy." Jade snaps before walking away. Andre shoots Robbie an apologetic look then gives chase.

"Jade's just being Jade, don't take it personally." Beck says to Robbie. "Sometimes I wonder how her and Andre have been together for so long. They're complete opposites." He adds.

"Jade's really nice when you get to know her." Cat says.

"She does have her moments." Tori responds.

Beck turns to Tori what a surprised look on his face. "You're defending Jade?" He says.

"What can I say, she's an onion. She has many layers." Tori responds. Beck was about to comment but the bell rang and he and Tori had different first periods this year. As the couple went their separate ways. Robbie walks Cat to her first class.

"You know it's quality not quantity?" Cat says out of the blue. Robbie looks at his girlfriend a little confused. "So what if you don't have many friends. I mean, you, Andre, and Beck are great friends. Just Like Me, Jade, and Tori." She adds.

"You three have been friends for at least three years. Me and Beck didn't talked until like a month ago." Robbie responds.

"That doesn't matter silly. You three are almost inseparable now, like the Three Musketeers." Cat giggles. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't trade the five of you for anything in the world, quality not quantity." Cat adds, kissing him on the cheek and heading into her class.

The school day went by quickly and the boys were waiting in the parking lot for the girls. Andre was spinning his keys around his finger and talking to Robbie.

"I can't believe you're driving your mom's mini van to school. Are you going to pick the kids up from soccer practice after you leave here?" Andre jokes.

"Speaking of mini vans. Have either of you ran into Sinjin today?" Beck asks.

"No. And how does mini vans and Sinjin fit together?" Andre counters.

"That family, in the mini van, we helped yesterday was his. Tori told me yesterday that he had come by looking for us." Beck responds.

"Thank for the heads up." Andre replies sarcastically.

"Relax player. It's all good, as long as nobody saw us." Robbie says.

"Yeah. You can't talk like that ever again." Andre responds.

"I agree" Beck replies.

"You agree with what?" Tori asks as the girls walk up.

"That Robbie isn't allowed to try to talk street anymore." Beck answers. The girls look over at Robbie and erupt with laugher.

"Don't hate 'cause I'm so gangster, yo yo." Robbie smiles.

"It should already be illegal for you to speak period, you should be shot on sight for talking like that." Jade says while she walks over to Andre. She kisses her boyfriend and takes his keys out of his hand. "Andre. We're going shopping." She adds.

"And what are we shopping for?" Andre asks.

"No babe. We're not going shopping." Jade responds motioning between the two of them. "We're going shopping." She says motioning to herself, Cat, and Tori.

"So why are you using my car?" Andre questions.

"Tori still doesn't have a license, the freak" Jade starts to answer, but Tori cuts her off.

"I am not a freak. The test is just really hard and I get nervous." Tori comments. Jade just rolls her eyes.

"Anyway. So she can't drive, and there's no way in hell I'm driving Rebecca's Jeep" Jade continues, but is interrupted by Beck this time.

"As if I'd let you drive my car." Beck remarks. "And I've asked you before to stop calling me Rebecca." He adds.

"Seriously. The next person to interrupt me is getting stabbed." Jade responds pulling out a pair of scissors. Causing everyone, but Andre and Cat, to back up a little. "As I was saying, not driving Beck's car" Jades starts but Cat interrupts.

"Robbie will let us use the mini van. Won't you Robbie?" Cats asks, but before Robbie could answer Jade interrupts.

"I'm not driving a mini van. What do I look like a soccer mom." Jade snap.

"Soccer moms can be hot." Andre smiles. Jade instantly glares at him. "I'm just saying." He adds.

"We're just doing a little shopping Dre. You can catch a ride home with Beck." Tori says.

"Did I say I was finish talking Vega." Jade sneers as she lunges at the girl. Andre quickly grabs her by the waist and pulls her back into him.

"Cat and Andre interrupted and you didn't try to hurt them." Tori states as she retreats behind Beck.

"I like them!" Jade yells.

"And this is who you're spending the rest of the afternoon with." Beck laughs.

Andre kisses Jade on the neck and tries to calm her down. "I was hoping we could spend the day together. You know continue from where we left off last night." Andre tells Jade.

Jade clears her throat and turns to face her boyfriend. "Then we should have ditched like I said, but since we didn't. I'm going shopping." She responds walking over to the car. "Are you two coming or what?" She yells to Cat and Tori. Cat yells 'shotgun' and races to the car, Tori hesitantly follows.

"You can catch a ride with me bro." Robbie tells Andre as they watch the girls pull off.

"Actually. Why don't both of you ride with me. I have something you got to see." Beck says. The boys hop in Beck jeep and head to a cabin in the woods. "This is my family's hunting cabin so we're on private property, but we should check to see if anyone's trespassing just to be sure." Beck tells his friends.

"Are you starting to get that creepy serial killer vibe from Beck?" Robbie asks. Andre laughs and Beck raise an eyebrow. "I'm just saying this seem weird." Robbie adds.

"Anyway. I'll check this way." Beck says pointing north. "Andre why don't you check that way." He continues pointing southwest. "And Robbie you can take over there." He adds pointing southeast.

"And now we're splitting up. Have we learn nothing from scary movies?" Robbie comments. Andre and Beck just glare at him. "Fine. Well Bro" Robbie starts putting his hand on Andre's shoulder, but Andre cuts him off.

"If either of you make a comment about me being the first to go, I'm kicking your ass." He snaps.

"I'm going to check over here." Robbie smiles as he walks away. Andre looks over at Beck.

"The joke's not as funny the second time." Beck says as he too walks away. After checking the area Robbie and Andre met back up at Beck's jeep.

"Have you seen Beck?" Andre asks.

"Not since we split up." Robbie responds.

"Over here." Beck laughs. Robbie and Andre survey there surrounds trying to locate the sound of their friends voice, a shock look appears on their faces and the two look up to find Beck flying directly above them. "About time you founded me." Beck says continuing to laugh.

"When you learn to fly?" Robbie asks. Beck flies down and lands next to his friends.

"Last night. I got to thinking that if we could lift a mini van together, then we should be able to lift ourselves with ease." Beck responds float back up into the air. "It's easy." He adds.

It didn't take long for Robbie to take flight, in fact he did it on his first try. Andre, however, fell flat on his face twice, but he eventually got in the air. After awhile you would have thought the boys had been flying all their lives, and they revel in the experience, enjoying every second. But unknown to them someone was watch and documenting their actions.

**Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicle Victorious Style

Chapter 5: I know what you are

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or the Movie Chronicle.

_Three Days Later_

**Unknown Location**

"What do you two have to report?" Captain Waters asks James and Trina.

"With all due respect Ma'am, we haven't been fully debriefed on what we looking for." Trina responds.

"Your orders were to investigate any and all strange occurrences, Second Lieutenant." Says the Captain.

"Under those orders Ma'am, we'd spend precious time looking into nonsense." James tells her, tossing her a folder full of strange but useless accounts. "In that folder is reports of strange fires, missing people, allegedly haunted stores, strange traffic accidents, weird behavior report by people, a potato that people say looks like Jesus, and et cetera. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that we're not wanted here, but do you seriously have so much manpower the you can afford to waste it." He adds. Captain gets up and slams her fist on the desk, but James and Trina didn't even flinch, they both just stare down the Captain until she composes herself.

"Fine, you two want to know what's going on, then follow me." The Captain says. Before they exit the room Captain Waters calls Corporal Roads and instructed him to prepare the viewing room. Captain Waters leads the lieutenants to a room on the opposite side of the complex. Through a barrier in the room a large growing blue crystalline object could be seen sitting in a larger room. "A little over a month ago this crashed about 15 klicks outside of town near an old barn." Captain Waters informs them. "There were signs of contact prior to our arrival on scene, blood was recovered in the area, but it had been contaminated and we were unable to determine the type. What we do know is whatever's left the blood in that area was human, and that they walk away from it. That's a lot more than I can say for the scientists who took samples from the crystal." The Captain adds, turning to a 55 inch monitor on the wall. "They never stood a chance."

Captain Water show the lieutenants footage of how they obtained samples from the crystal. Scientists in hazmat suit use a laser to cut several small pieces of the crystal off. As the pieces fell to the floor the crystal object began to glow red and the group was stricken by nosebleeds and pain. Despite wearing hazmat gear all within a 20 feet radius were affected, the pain grew exponentiation and the scientists began to bleed from their eyes as well, screaming out in agony. There was a blight flash and the scientist who was holding the laser is seen lying on the floor headless.

"Did his head just exploded?" James asks in shock. James had been in combat before, he had seen people dead first hand, but he just didn't expect to see that in a lab.

"Yes, at least as near as we can tell." Captain Waters responds. "So, do you understand anything better now?" She smirks.

"Is it some sort of weapon?" Trina asks.

"We're not sure yet." The Captain answers.

"Has anyone been near the object since the incident?" James questions.

"Initial attempts to retrieve the samples and bodies were meet with resistances." The Captain informs.

"Resistance?" Trina questions.

"Yes. Any and all living thing that enter the 20 feet radius around the crystal were affected, a remote devices had to be used to complete the retrieval." Captain Waters answers.

"So it's capable of defending its self?" Trina asks.

"It would seem so lieutenant. That is why it's imperative that we locate whoever survived the initial contact with the object and find out how." The Captain responds.

"Maybe whoever it was survived because the crystal didn't view him/her as a threat." James states.

"That is a fair assumption, but I need facts. Now go and find them." The Captain orders.

**Outside The Compound **

"So we're not looking for a potato." James say out of the blue. Trina stares at him.

"How can you joke about that after what we just saw?" She snaps.

"When you're a soldier you have to accept the reality that you might not return, but you fight on and brave the bullets and bombs because the majority aren't capable of doing what we do." He responds somberly.

"Life's not guaranteed to anyone. That's why you should live it to its fullest." Trina states.

The two head out, but stop at a diner to grab a bite. They both go to the restroom first, to wash up, but Trina exits hers first and runs into an old classmate.

"Trina? Trina Vega?" The blonde woman questions.

"Yep, that's me." Trina answers.

"It's me. Samantha, Samantha Jordan, from dance class." The blonde replies.

"Yeah, Sam, how have you been?" Trina asks.

"Great. I got into a good college and I'm engaged. I work here part-time to help save up for the wedding. What about you?" Sam responds.

"Well I'm a lieutenant in the military." Trina answers.

"Are you and James still together?" Sam inquires. James had been observing the brief conversation and decided to make his presents know.

"Trina." James says walking over and kissing her. "I thought you were getting a table." He adds.

"Yeah, I just got caught up talking to an old friend, you remember Samantha right?" Trina responds.

"Yeah. Sam. I remember, so how've you been?" James replies.

"Great, just telling Trina about things." Sam says with a smile.

"This place has really changed since high school." James responds.

"If you ask me, it's gotten weirder." Sam laughs.

"How so?" Trina asks.

"While a few days ago there was an old couple claiming that three boys were here stabbing each other with utensils and the strange thing was that that day we found a few bent forks, weird huh." Sam responds. "And my fiancé works at the mall and he showed me some weird things that they put on a blooper file." She adds.

"Blooper file?" James asks.

"Yeah, weird and funny thing that happen there, they save to a separate file so it's not overwritten." Sam answers.

"You think we can see it?" Trina asks.

"I'll give Matt a call, if his managers is out he probably won't mind." Sam replies.

James and Trina head over to the mall in hopes of obtain a copy of the file. At the mall they meet Matt, Samantha's fiancé, who happen to be an old friend of James'. James distracts Matt by talking about the old days, while Trina sneaks off to Matt's office. Lucky for her he was still logged in to his computer so all she had to do was copy the files. Once she obtained them she returned to the two just as the manager walked in.

"Sorry guys. I was so busy catching up that I didn't get the chance to show you the file and the boss will flip if he found out I was show people our camera footage." Matt says.

"We understand, wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Trina responds.

"Yeah, it was good talking to you Matt. Take care." James says as Trina leads him outside. Once out of Matt's earshot James asks Trina, "Did you get the files?"

"Was there any doubt." She smirks. "Let head back to base and have Private Jones go through them." She says as they walk to the car. "And by the way, if you kiss me again without my permission I think my gun may accidentally discharge itself in your general direction." Trina adds.

**Somewhere in the sky**

After discovering they could fly, Andre wasn't so high on exercising restraint anymore. Flying was his thing, and though he was the last to do it, he proved to be better at it that the others. Three friends zoomed through the air throwing a football back and forward.

"When you guys start playing college ball, you'll be unstoppable." Robbie tells his friends; cause them to stop in their tracks, so to speak.

"I haven't even thought about that, I'm not sure if we can play football anymore." Andre says.

"What? Why not?" Robbie questions.

"It's cheating, not to mention the risk of exposure if we use our powers on the field." Beck answers.

"Then just don't use your powers." Robbie says.

"That's easier said than done. Using my powers has become second nature now. I mean we are currently fly is if this is an everyday kinda thing." Beck responds.

"It has become an everyday thing for us." Andre replies.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" Robbie asks.

"Hear wh-" Before Beck can finish a passenger plane zooms between the boys. The drag from the plane sent the three falling back to the earth. Robbie and Andre were able to quickly recover, but Beck continued to spiral toward the ground. Robbie, being a lot closer, was able to grab his friend and safely slow their descent as they crash land in a corn field.

"Yes! YES! We're alive! I was so scared; I think I need a bathroom." Beck says.

"You guys okay?" Andre asks land next to his friends.

"Yes, I'm okay cause Robbie saved me." Beck answers, then attempts to give Robbie kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, but my girlfriend's cuter than you." Robbie jokes push his friend away.

"All jokes aside we need to leave before someone spots us." Andre tell them and the three quickly take flight.

_Next Day _

**At School **

Three friends walked through the halls as Robbie and Andre mocked Beck for his outburst yesterday. The two were not going to let the normally cool, calm, and collective quarterback forget what happened.

"Make sure to use the bathroom before we head to class Beck." Robbie laughs.

"We wouldn't want you to pee on yourself again." Andre added.

"I didn't pee on myself." Beck sneers.

"_We're alive! I was so scared; I think I need a bathroom." _Robbie mocks.

"Look. I was a little emotional, it happens when you think you're about to die." Beck responds calmly.

"I thought you didn't get scared." Andre states.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Now can we just drop it?" Beck says clearly annoyed with his friends. "Jade's birthday is today, what are you doing for her?" Beck asks.

"You should've put together a surprise party." Robbie tells Andre.

"He doesn't know what happened last time you tried that?" Beck asks Andre.

"Nah, we weren't hanging out too much back then. The whole puppet thing had got to be too weird." Andre answers.

"So what happened?" Robbie asks rolling his eyes about the puppet comment.

"Well Andre spent like two week organizing and surprise party for Jade when we freshmen." Beck says.

"I didn't know her as well as I thought I did." Andre interrupts.

"Anyway, he had got permission from her mom to throw the party and he used Cat to get her out of the house so they could set up. When Cat and Jade got back everyone jump out and yelled 'surprise.' Jade calmly took out her cell phone and calls the cops; she wanted all of us arrested for trespassing. After Mrs. West clarified everything with the cops Jade kick everyone but Cat out, even Andre. And when he went back to talk to her she turned the sprinklers on him." Beck finishes.

"This was before you two started dating, right?" Robbie asks, trying to contain his laugher.

"No. It was about 6 month after we started. She said the sprinklers were punishment for giving the world's worse birthday gift." Andre answers.

"What did you get her this year?" Beck asks sipping on a bottle of water.

"A samurai sword." Andre answers. Beck starts to cough up his water.

"Did you say a 'sword?' Do you have a death wish? Don't you care about the safety of others?" Robbie questions.

"Jade's not going to hurt anyone, I think. Beside, you can fly so no worries." Andre smiles.

"What about Tori?" Beck asks.

"I asked Jade to been nicer to her, so I think she's safe." Andre laughs while opening his locker. He finds a folded up note, which at first he assumes is from Jade. She would leave her stories in his locker for him to proofread, not trusting anyone else to do it, or lyrics she had wrote and demanded he write music for them. But as soon as he opened it he knew it wasn't from her. Andre began to look up and down the halls before he spoke again. "You guys need to check your lockers." He tells Beck and Robbie.

"Check our lockers? Why?" Robbie asks.

"Just do it. Please." Andre responds trying to remain calm. If this was just happening to him, he wasn't going to bring the others down with him. Beck and Robbie comply with their friend's strange request, and soon find out why he made it.

"Did you get one too?" Robbie asks and the others nodded. "So what are we going to do" He added clutching a piece of paper which read: 'I know what you can do and I have proof. Meet me at this address at 4pm.' with an address written below.

The day went by in a blur and school was so over. The guys kept trying to come up with a plan if action, they didn't want to go into this situation on the defense. They were going to be offensive; they couldn't risk putting their love ones in danger. Their change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the girls however, and Tori had pull Beck off to the side.

"Something's wrong and I demanded to know what is." She tells Beck.

"You're demanding now? I really need to stop you from hanging out with Jade." Beck responds with a smile.

"I'm serious. You guys started off the morning joking and laughing and now you've done a 180. I'm worried about you." Tori responds. Beck hated making her worried, but what was he going to say? If he told her the truth about Robbie, Andre, and him have telekinetic powers and their abilities possibly being exposed. She would be pissed off at him for lying, which he wasn't, or even more worried about what would happen to them, especially him.

"I'm thinking about quitting football." Beck says.

"Why?" Tori asks.

"We can talk about that later. Aren't you going with Jade and Cat to celebrate Jade's birthday?" Beck counters. "Look. This won't affect us now so let's not worried about it. Go, have fun with the girls and I'll see you tomorrow." Beck tells her.

"Tonight." Tori says.

"It's a date." Beck responds after giving her a kiss. Tori walks off as Andre and Robbie walk up. "So what are we going to do?" Beck asks his friends.

"Jade said she was expecting me to be at her house at 6, and I don't plan on disappointing her." Andre responds.

"Cat and I have plans for the weekend." Robbie answers looking at his friends. "So we're in agreement then. If things go bad then we do what we have to do." Robbie vocalized the thoughts in his friends' minds, and Andre and Beck nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this, I've had serious writer's block. Still do, but I think this chapter turned out okay. **


End file.
